The present invention relates to a holder for a toothbrush with an antiseptic solution holder.
Holders for toothbrushes are known. It is also well known that the mouths of persons naturally contain a considerable amount of bacteria and other pathogens. Therefore, it is very desirable that a used toothbrush be kept as clean as possible prior to its reuse. To do so, it has been proposed that the stored toothbrush be kept in a sterile condition. At least one previous invention provides for a toothbrush holder that cleans and sterilizes one or more brushes while they are supported and enclosed in the holder.
Toothbrush holders which contain antiseptic solutions along with one or more toothbrushes are known to the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,431 to Hart discloses a toothbrush holder which cleans and sterilizes the brushes while they are supported and enclosed in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,868 to Duke discloses a toothbrush holder which has a built in reservoir for holding an antiseptic solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,362 to DePaolo discloses a toothbrush holder which has a plurality of compartments to both hold and sterilize toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,823 to Summers discloses a toothbrush holder in a tray with a plurality of compartments to hold and sterilize toothbrushes.
In the present invention a toothbrush soaking system has a valve mechanism associated with a container of an antiseptic solution and a holder for at least one toothbrush with a hinged lid to hold the toothbrush and the reservoir of antiseptic solution, which communicates with the toothbrush holder, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a system for both holding a toothbrush and permitting the flow of an antiseptic solution from a container or reservoir to the holder for the toothbrush.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved system which holds a toothbrush and can dispense an antiseptic solution from a container to the toothbrush holder.
Another object is to provide for such a system having a flow control valve between the container and the holder for the toothbrush.